


Happy Birthday Dad!

by Elsey8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Karasuno is sweet, Kinda, M/M, Sawamura Daichi's Birthday, Suga is sweet like sugar, dadchi, i dunno, there's cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: In which Daichi probably almost cries when he gets his joint present from his team.





	

_ Happy birthday to our favorite captain! _

Koushi hands me the beautifully made cake with messy writing on it. 

“Wait! We have a present too, don't we? Who brought it?” 

To my surprise, Tsukishima steps forward, a volleyball in his palm. 

“Takeda-sensei has a knife to cut the cake, but perhaps you should take a look at this first,” Koushi offers, delicately taking the cake from me.

Tsukishima hands me the volleyball and I take careful note of the writing all over it.

_ You were a good captain, good luck. -Coach  _

_ Great job as captain! Happy birthday. -Takeda _

_ Thanks for staying strong, even when things looked grim. -Kiyoko  _

_ I'll miss you next year, you were the best! ~Tadashi _

_ Happy bday Dad, I’ll miss you next year!!! _

_ With love, (your favorite)Shouyou  _

_ Thank you for all you've taught me, happy birthday. -(your actual favorite)Kageyama  _

_ You definitely aren't the worst person I know. Tsukishima _

_ I haven't known you long, but you're one of the nicest upperclassmen I know! Thanks for sticking up for me so much, happy birthday! -Hitoka _

_ Get some 2nite cap!!!! Tanaka AND NOYA _

_ Why must you leave me with these hooligans? Stop getting older, stay in high school foreverrrrrrrrr -Chikara  _

_ Good luck, old man. -Kinoshita and Narita  _

_ See you in the big leagues Daichi, I'll meet you there, yeah? -Asahi _

_ Happy birthday, love. Before you know it you'll be replacing my promise ring with a real one, right? I'm kidding(but only a little), we've got all the time in the world. You were the best captain, Daichi. You'll do great on the college team. ~Koushi  _

“Oh.”

“Great response, Daichi!” Koushi sings, patting me on the back a little hard and knocking the air out of my lungs.

“I just don't know what to say,” I cough, rubbing the back of my neck. 

“I mean a thank you would be nice,” he shrugs, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “A kiss too.”

“Thank you everyone, I'm touched. Even yours Tsukishima-”

“Ooh!” Shouyou taunts, hiding behind Tobio when Tsukishima makes a grab at him. 

I lean over and kiss Koushi on the cheek.

“Alright cap, lets go eat your cake then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the one and only Sawamura Daichi!  
> <3


End file.
